I'm Not A Traitor I Prefer Line Jumper
by O.o LiviLou o.O
Summary: Jump City isn't the only city with crime. In Liv City crime is the new black, being a traitor is taught by birth, and love isn't real. Emotions get you killed and nobody is safe. Rated T because evil is fun. Please read, i'll not love you forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I am back. It has been a long, **_**long **_**time since I have updated but I am seriously bored being home alone since my brother is in ninth grade and went back to school today. I am being cyber schooled so I guess I'll be home alone a lot. Just me and my psychotic cat. Joy. Anyways. I suppose this shall be a new story. Read, review, flame, do whatever you want.**

**This is the Teen Titans in another state. SO yeah. Only the villains are the main characters.**

**Don't own Teen Titans. **

…

A young girl of 13 years fled down a cramped ally. How could she be so stupid? She should have known they would have gotten suspicious of her disappearances. She should have known! Now her freedom was on the line. If she didn't get to the access point soon the whole mission would be a sham. Even worse: father would be mad. She had to get there!

"Rachael! Stop!" a voice sounded out behind her. Oh no, it was _him. _

"My name isn't Rachael!" she called back before she could stop herself. She silently cursed her big mouth as _his_ footsteps got closer.

"Fine then! What should I call you? _Traitor?" _Ouch. She supposed she deserved that one.

"How about my name? After all, you worked _so _hard to get it." She snarled as he got closer. "You just couldn't leave sleeping dogs lay, could you? You just couldn't just butt out! You are the only traitor _I _see, Daniel."

"Oh, yes, I am! I find out that my second in command is saving lives in the day and robbing banks in the night and _I'm _the traitor!" He yelled at her. His blond hair stood on end as black energy crackled from his anger.

"Yes, you are! You clearly didn't trust me if you had to go and investigate me! You just _had_ to follow me." She screamed as black energy crackled from _her_ anger.

"You are just a petty thief." Daniel snarled at the younger girl.

"I'm more than a thief." She stepped towards him. She reached into the belt that she had fastened around her thin waist and pulled out a gun, "I'm a villain. Welcome to the big leagues, little boy."

"Why don't you just put that down, Rachael? We can talk and be civilized." He said as he held hands up in surrender.

"Call me Rachael again and you'll she just how civilized I really am." She sneered, "If you will address me, address me as the name my father gave. Nialliv."

"Okay, Nialliv, let's talk." Daniel tried to back up but Nialliv raised the gun to his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She gave him a sadistic grin as sweat beaded on his forehead, "Is wittle Danny scared? Is wittle Danny scared of the bwig, bad Nai?" she laughed as the older boy's eyes widened in fear.

"Nialliv. C'mon let's be reasonable." He pleaded. She took a step closer to Daniel, causing him to hit a wall.

"Bang." Nialliv said with the horrible grin still on her face. Daniel closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

None came. He cracked his eyes open to see the gun still pointing at him but that it had a stick pointing out of it that had a sheet that said, _bang._

"You shouldn't send a machine to do a villain's job." Nialliv said. She raised the gun and smacked Daniel's forehead causing him to loose balance.

"W-why?" Daniel rasped as he spit up blood.

"As they say, Danny, the grass is always greener on the other side." Nialliv kicked him in the ribs, "Or that if you can't beat them, join them." Another well placed kick, "Or my personal favorite is that I was _born _this way."

"Please, don't be my teammate, Blackmist. Be you. Rachael. You know this is wrong." Daniel told her.

"I'm in too deep, Daniel. Besides you don't get out of this business alive." Nialliv told him while glaring.

"…please." He said before he fell into the black.

She smiled cruelly at his crumpled form before kicking him in the head and exaggerating a wince, "You're going to feel that in the morning."

"IQ to Invisible Raider, are you okay?" a voice sounded through the ally. Nialliv unlatched a walkie-talkie from her belt and held it to her mouth.

"Invisible Raider to IQ, yeah, I'm just doing some pest control." She answered.

"Well get back to base." IQ told her.

"Whatever." She answered. She glared at the walkie-talkie before turning away. She stopped short though.

Turning back she pushed Daniel into a sitting position. She stopped the bleeding on his arm and kissed the top of his head, "Don't worry, Daniel. We'll meet again." She walked to the end of the ally where a black SUV was waiting with a large supply of illegal weapons. She stopped short and called out softly before leaving for a life of crime,

"Goodbye…big brother."

…

**So how was it? Review, please! I hope you liked it! Comment and tell me what you want to happen. I do take reviews as ideas!**

**Love,**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. It's me again. Though I doubt anyone has read this story yet I am writing chapter 2! **

**Don't own Teen Titans.**

…

"IQ to Invisible Raider: are you in?" a voice rang out through the cramped and hot vents of Central Liv Bank.

"Invisible Raider to IQ: I'm in." The Invisible Raider, A.K.A Nialliv Pierce replied softly as she scooted her way into the inner workings and more valuable products of the bank. "Tell me again why _I _have to do this? Why not Crimson?" Nialliv asked as she hit a particularly tight spot.

"Hey! I'm the decoy so keep your mouth shut!" a younger voice said. It belonged to a girl; Nialliv's long time partner in crime, Crimson Blades.

"Well, I think it would be easier for you to get through these tight spots." Nialliv snapped.

"C'mon, Nai, we both know that you are smaller and more experience than me." Crimson replied.

"Flattery gets you no where, Little Red Bloody Hood." Nialliv, or more commonly known as Nai, said.

"It got me a place on this team." Crimson answered smugly.

"That's just because Father is a big softy." Nai answered in her normal monotone.

"You do know I can hear you, right?" Nai's father, Cloner Pierce said into his walkie-talkie back at base.

"I do now." Nai mumbled as her three accomplishes laughed at her expence.

Suddenly up ahead of Nai something hit the metal and Nai heard faint curses.

"IQ to Invisible Raider: you are _not _alone. I repeat: you are_ not _alone." IQ's voice said quietly.

"Abort mission! Abort mission!" Her father's voice said quickly. "Nai! Get out of there!"

Nai quickly scooted backwards and turned around trying to escape.

"IQ to Invisible Raider: he is closing in on you! Nai get out of there!" IQ shouted through the walkie-talkie.

"I'm trying!" Nai said, not even using the code.

"He's right on top of you!" IQ said, for once letting his panic seep through and into his voice.

"Nai?" Crimson said. There was no answer.

"Nialliv?" Her father tried. Again there was no answer.

"Guys! I lost signal!" IQ shouted. Back at base Cloner got to his feet and began his nervous habit of pacing.

"Nai! Please don't get hurt!" Crimson shouted in her walkie-talkie.

Back at the bank's vents Nai was crawling for her life when something latched onto her ankle.

"Let go of me!" she screamed shrilly. She tried to shake her foot free but her captor wouldn't cease.

"Shut up, will you?" It was the voice of a young boy. Most of Nai's panic fled her body.

Gaining her confidence, Nai faced the boy, "What are you doing on my turf?" her voice was cold and unfriendly, though that was to be expected knowing that Nai thought she was going to be killed or worse; arrested.

"_Your _turf? I heard that this is the great Invisible Raider's turf. Not once has he gotten caught or arrested." The boy responded sounding surprised. At least Nai though it was a boy; he was wearing a mask.

"I _am _the Invisible Raider! Who said I was a he? I'll kill them." Nai growled while brandishing a large knife.

"Whoa, no need to get violent! I just sort of assumed." The boy said.

"Then maybe I should kill you." Nai turned her knife on him.

…

"What could make it loose power like that?" IQ asked himself.

He sat down at his computer and started to work.

"Nothing can take off my signal unless… Oh no."

…

Cloner sat down. He just needed to sit down and stay calm. He knew his youngest would get through it; she was the most cunning out of all her siblings, including the one he didn't sire.

He took a sip of wine.

He spit out the wine.

The world started spinning. The colors all faded into one: Black.

His mind went fuzzy and he fell out of his seat.

Cloner Pierce was no more.

…

Crimson sat back. She knew she had to keep faith in Nai. She would make it out. Right? Right…

She sighed as she watched the fire before her. It was lovely. She had never seen one as big as this one. So beautiful…

Maybe if she could touch it…

Yes…she had to touch it…

She just needed to walk forward a bit more…

The heat so alluring… the pain marring her head, all the scars it would produce…she needed it…so close…

Someone grabbed her thin arm and yanked her back. She shook her head and saw how close she was to it. It looked so much like the one that took her family…she needed to get away from it.

The same person threw her over their shoulder. They backed up and away from the heat slowly. Slowly, _very_ slowly Crimson came to her senses.

"Can you put me down?" she asked her savior. She didn't even know who she was. He placed her on the ground and looked at her. Only then did she realize who had saved her. It was the most wanted criminal, sixteen year old Jeremiah Smit.

"Are you crazy?" his voice was deep and alluring. She wanted to hear more.

"The question isn't if I _am_ crazy it's was I ever _not _crazy." Crimson answered in the way that Nai thought her to.

Jeremiah chuckled, "Cute, kid. Really, cute. Where do you live?"

"Where haven't I lived? I have lived in that ally way in a card board box, behind the dumpster on Fourth Street, and now I live in a tree." Crimson answered.

"Crimson, right?" Jeremiah questioned.

"How did you-?" Crimson began to ask but then realized that she was in her costume. Her full crimson body suit and black belt with the multiple deadly weapon that Nai had said everyone needed.

"Why don't you let me walk you to your _'secret' _base?" Jeremiah suggested with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Why don't I take over your mind and make you drown yourself?" Crimson shot back.

"Listen, kid, either you let me walk you or we can stay here all night." Jeremiah replied.

"If you put it that way…" Crimson ungracefully plopped onto the ground. "Well get comfy, because I'm keeping the secret base a secret until I get the okay from The Invisible Raider.

"_You _work with The Invisible Raider." Jeremiah sat down next to her and leaned in close ready to listen.

Crimson smiled evilly, "Work with her? I live with her!"

"Do you think you could tell me some crimes she commited?" he asked like a little kid.

"Oh yeah…"

…

"Listen, Sunshine, I'm just doing my job." The boy said.

"At least tell me your name." Nai snarled, "I usually like to know the name of my competition."

"They call me Prince from where I'm from." He answered, "What do they call you?" He added slyly.

"Evil." Nai answered almost sounding smug.

"I thought it was something along the lines of Blackmist." Prince answered watching Nai closely for a reaction. He got one. Her normally silver eyes flashed black but only for a second.

"Blackmist is dead. Didn't you read the newspaper? Supposedly they found her body. How sad, really." Nai answer carelessly.

"That is sad. It's sad that you sent a clone to do all the work." Prince answered distastefully.

"I don't know where you got all this information but you better stop. Now. My boss is not one to mess with." Nai said darkly.

"Neither is mine. I think the saying, 'like father like son', works in this instance." Prince said smugly.

"What are you talking about?" Nai barked. Her calm silver eyes once again an evil black.

"I'm talking about your brother."

…

"You can't be serious!" Jeremiah exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, she never was good at cooking." Crimson smiled at the memory.

"I could imagine the stove but the couch too?" he asked.

"Okay maybe my last statement was an understatement…"

…

"C'mon! Work faster!" IQ yelled at the computer screen.

"Loading…loading…loading…" he mumbled. "Aha! Two can play at that game, JR." IQ hit the button with zealousness, "Eat your own medicine!"

…

"Ah!" Prince yelped in pain and held his ear.

Nai took it as her time to escape. She crawled all the way to the back ally that she had entered in when he caught up to her.

"Stop!" he yelled and grabbed for her.

She was already out of the vent when he grabbed fabric. He pulled up when he heard tearing. He looked in his hand to see a mask. _Her _mask.

She screamed. He jumped out of the vent to be blinded by many camera flashes.

Paparazzi.

The Invisible Raider was mask less…and it was his entire fault.

He was _so _dead.

He did the first thing he could think of…he grabbed her and ran.

But the damage was done…and all over the next day news…

Imagine everyone's surprise when they saw their favorite missing superhero as to be the unmasked super villain that even the boogeyman checked his closet for before he went to bed.

Aw _hell…_

…

**How was it? Next chapter, Nai finds the dead body of her dad! Yay! No.**

**Anyways. Review, please.**

**Love,**

**O.o LiviLou o.O**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back. Hello, loves.**

**Don't own Teen Titans.**

**...**

"Payback is a bitch." IQ muttered as he downloaded coordinates to the person who hacked Nai's walkie-talkie. He was about to hit enter when a red light graphed into his left arm started beeping.

"Hang on, Nai, I'm coming."

…

Crimson yawned.

"I could always walk you home." Jeremiah said.

"And face Nai's wrath? I'd rather get arrested." She answered softly as she lay down on the ground.

"Come here." Jeremiah said.

Crimson cracked a cat like eye open at him to see him patting his chest with his hand, "Nai says not to trust good-looking people who let you sleep on them." She told him.

"Well, who-ever Nai is, she isn't here, so come over here." Jeremiah said and then added, "You look cold. Why does she make you wear stupid out fits like that?"

"It's supposed to be honed on our powers. I can take over people's minds and read their thoughts. I need to be fast and agile. I can't wear anything baggy or heavy to do that."

"Just stop being so stubborn and come here." Jeremiah said softly as he drifted off to sleep.

"Fine." She laid her head down his chest and was about to drift off to sleep when a frightened voice sounded from her walkie-talkie.

"Back up! I need back up!" Crimson shot up and waited for more instructions but none came.

"Nai! Do you read me? Take-Over to Invisible Raider! Do you read me?" Crimson held the walkie-talkie like a life line until a man's voice came over.

"I'm afraid that The Invisible Raider is a bit tied up at the moment."

…

"Okay. I know your mad but let's stay civil." Prince said as he held his hands up to Nai.

"The thing about me is that I'm not civil." Nai snapped. "I already had my double life taken away from me but now I have my secret identity! I liked to be known as a missing superhero! Now I will be known as a traitor!" she yelled as a single tear fell down her face.

"What if you unmasked me?" Prince suggested as he backed up.

"I'll give them more than your unmasked face," she pulled a gun out of her belt, "I'll give them your cold, lifeless body."

…

"Where are you going?" Jeremiah called as Crimson ran.

"To save my leader!" She called back.

Jeremiah sighed quietly and followed the younger girl.

…

"Power systems go." A computerized voice said.

"Finally leaving this place after 3 years of being here." IQ shut the screen on his arm as he trekked outside of his safe zone.

"Nai, here I come."

…

"Let's not get nasty, Nai." Prince held his hands up.

"Oh, I'm the nastiest of them all, Prince." She sneered.

"Well, Giggles, why don't you put that down?" a cold voice interrupted her. She turned slowly to see a man around 20 looking down at her. He had the same white hair as her and the same silver eyes.

"Hello, Mood." Nai hissed at him. She silently grabbed her walkie-talkie and sent out a pre-recorded distress signal for back-up

"No hug?" Mood taunted her.

"I'd rather shoot myself." Nai snarled as he smirked.

"Let me help you with that, dear sister." Mood reached into his own pocket and pulled out a gun…

The world slowed…

…

BANG

…

Beeping. There was faint beeping.

…

Footsteps. They were _leaving. Leaving her to DIE!_

…

Bastards.

…

More footsteps.

…

A scream. _Crimson._

...

Yells. _IQ._

…

Pain…

…

Blackness…

…a bright light…

…

Choking!

…

Someone was choking her!...wait a minute…was that sobbing?

…

Who would be crying? And choking her? The only one who would do that would be Crimson…

Crimson!

Nai decided to listen.

"Please don't die Nai! Please!" she was wailing.

Why would Nai be dieing? All she wanted to do was sleep…

Sleep sounded _so _good.

"She's flat lining! We're loosing her!" It was IQ this time. What was he doing out of his room?

"Maybe I could help." Another voice muttered. She didn't know this one.

"Try anything." Crimson said.

Nai felt herself getting less tired and felt pain…

_So much pain…_

"Fuck." Nai rasped out. She blinked uncertainly and tried to sit up. _Bad _idea.

"Nai! You're awake!" Crimson clung to her as if she believed she would disappear.

"Yes, yes I am. Now will you get off me?" Nai snapped. Something felt wrong. Someone was missing.

"Where is my father?" Nai asked as she looked around, deciding to skip the boy she didn't know.

"Nai, I have bad news…" IQ said quietly as he changed the gauze on her ribcage.

"Did they finally cancel Jersey Shore?" Nai joked but at the grave faces she dropped that demeanor.

"Nai. Your father is dead."

…

Crashing…

…

Glass breaking.

…

Screams.

…

Tears stung her eyes as she looked straight ahead. Her face held no emotion. Other than he open mouth that had a continuing scream of agony…

…

No feeling. She didn't feel a thing.

…

She looked over and saw needles. They would cause pain.

She grabbed one and repeatedly stabbed her arm hoping to feel _anything._

…

Nothing came.

…

She didn't feel anything.

…

She lost hope.

…

Finally she looked over at IQ

"I have no family." She whispered with wide silver eyes.

"No." IQ said firmly, laying his large African-American hand on her shoulder, "You have us."

"Yeah. If you think you could get rid of me, well, you got another thing coming." Crimson said with a weak smile and watery eyes.

"I don't know you but you have my blood so I guess I'll stick around." Jeremiah said. Crimson stomped on his foot and gave a wide smile to Nai.

"Anything criminal friend of Crimson is a friend of mine." Nai said.

"Nai, you are not alone. You will always have us." IQ said.

That was the day that the Evil League of Avengers started.

…

**How was it? I'm not good with describing emotions since I practically have none, so yeah.**

**Love,**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


End file.
